holadays with kairi
by emoeyes713
Summary: sora and kairi's time starting a relationship on new years when they kiss for the first time. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

New years.

* * *

Sora Riku Kairi Roxas, Xion and namine where spending new years together, at sora's apartment. it was just a one bedroom apartment, nothing special.

Sora had been cleaning for two weeks, it was finally perfect when the first two guest arrived, his brother roxas and his girlfriend Xion. "hey big brother, we brought chips and dip. roxas said helping xion with the dip. xion was quite frail compared to roxas, but she could knock a person out before you knew it. she is a shy person it took her a year before she would let roxas introduce her to everyone. they get situated in the apartment and another guest arrives, riku.

"hey sora where would you like me to put the beverages?" asked riku carrying bags of soda and paper cups in. riku is soras' best friend. riku used to be a darkness addict, he had let it overwhelm him. now he spends his time working at the police department. when he had all the soda containers on the counter placed out, he went to the dvd player sora owned and turned on the tv. he put a disc from his pocket in and the screen showed a count down timer showing 240-00-00. "tell me when it is 8:00." said riku holding the dvd remote. it was 7:50 the next guest arrived, namine and Kairi.

"Sora can you help me im about to loose grip!" squeaked wile loosing grip of a fruit bowl. sora quickly caught it, and placed it on the counter. wile kairi behind her sister was carying two trays of mini sandwiches, "thanks sora, where are the burgers?" kairi said, when her stomic growled. Kairi and namine are actually twins but as they got older Kairis hair became red wile Namines hair became blond. Namine was dating Riku and Kairi wasn't dating sora. infact she wasn't dating anyone, and neater was sora.

"their ready if anyone wants them, they're in the oven and buns are on the counter now with condiments. riku its time." said sora pulling out a tray of hot hamburgers. riku his the play button and the countdown timer started.

they all eat and talked about their daly life. later they played party games, pictionary, and other party related games. the count down timer was at 015-07-13

everyone was ready for new years. They had their hats, noise makers, and their other in their arms, except sora and kairi. Before the countdown could end Xion made a toast "to everyone. i thank you for being my friends, and inviteing me to this celebration. im my family we have a tradition to make a wish for the new year. my wish is that everyone here to have a successful and happy year."

sora knew his wish, to be with kairi. he wanted to be the one to hold her till the end. the timer was now at 001-07-13. everyone was in front of the tv getting ready to count down. sora was feeling lonely seeing his brother and best friend having a partner to share this event with, he looked at kairi. her eyes full of happiness and joy ready for the new year. sora grabbed her hand lightly when he heard everyone yell "10" she looked at him with a little shock, but crossed her fingers with his, letting him know it was ok to, "9" they took a step closer to each other. "8" their shoulders bumped. "7" sora let go of kairi's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "6" kairi blushes with sora's embrace. "5" she turns around "4"she wraps her arms around his neck. "3"she closes her eyes. "2" she puckers her lips as if to kiss sora. "1" sora kisses her with passion as everyone cheers "Happy new years"


	2. Chapter 2

time had passed for sora and everyone since the new years party. he can say that he wasn't planing to start a relationship with kairi. they where teased about it shortly after the new year. "easy way to remember your anniversary." roxas teased sora on new years. "big sis i didn't know that you kiss your dates on the first one, or is sora special." namine told kairi same time roxas teased sora, but that was then and this is now valentines day.

it is now their third date since new years, and sora was happy with his relationship with kairi, hell he was feeling better with his job even. sora works at a do-Jo, he is the sub instructor for the adult classes. he has had more work than normal due to the rise in popularity, and he put in a good word for kairi to work as the receptionist, so she could quit her old job as a secretary for a creep that sexually harasses her. sora was looking around his apartment for his cell phone when it was ringing. it was in plane sight. he pick it up and it is kairi on the other end of the line.

"hello sora. happy valentines" kairi says on the other end of the line.

"happy valentines kairi." sora reply's.

"are you ready for our date tonight?" kairi has to ask.

"almost i just need to shower, i just got home. could you be here around 6.30?" sora said looking at the time.

"ok stinky, go clean up. i will be there around 6.15. i cant wait to see you." said kairi playing around then hanging up the phone.

sora hops in a shower. as he gets out he thinks about kairi, and a memory about when they went to the beach with every one last year. she was wearing a red bikini that really showed off her good looks. he remembers when she was sunbathing and she had her back to the sky and her top was undone so that she would not have tan lines. she had seen a sand spider and panicked leaving her bikini top on the ground and hiding behind sora. it was embarrassing to kairi, she had to keep her chest to sora as he got her bikini top for her. he needed to go for a swim shortly after.

sora snaps back to hiss senses and quickly gets dress, he got in his fancy suit and made sure that he breath was better. he looks at the time 6.13

there is a knock at the door, and it is kairi. her hair is draped over her shoulder, wile she is in her pink dress. she smiles as she see sora open the door. she gave him a hug when he opens the door.

"hi kairi, your early, and you really love pink." said sora laughing at her for wearing pink again for a third day in a row.

she hits his arm lightly "oh right mr. black and grey. are you ready for our date?" she ask him wrapping her arms around one of his.

"yea. let get walking. it's only two blocks away." sora said locking to door to his apartment and walking with kairi.

after a minuet of walking kairi asks sora "do you know what the others are doing tonight?"

"umm roxas and xion are staying at home and watching a movie, and riku is taking your sister on beach picnic."

"hope roxas gets to rub the Miskito bites" she teases. it make sora blush and feels a little jealous.

"well you, wish that you where Bambi-sexuality (Physical interaction centered more about touching, kissing, and caressing than around genital sexuality. Not to be confused with _bestiality_, a very different concept.) with xion because you love dat ass." sora tells kairi sarcastically.

"oh i love that ass." kairi moans and then laughs at soras joke with him.

they arrive at the restaurant, it was fancy but nothing to fancy. their dinner was light, wile they talk about their work. they finish dinner and start to walk back to sora's apartment. it is dark out and the wind is blowing lightly. sora takes off his suit jacket and puts it on kairi's shoulders.

they finally get to sora'a apartment and kairi locks to front door wile sora was checking the time. she pulls sora into a deep kiss. sora's arms wrapped around her waste not noticing that her back zipper to her dress was undone. their tongs dance as they pull each other closer, to the point where kairi could feel something that felt like a role of quorters, on sora's person.

"kairi don't we have to get you home soon?" sora ask not catching onto kairi's messages.

kairi pulls off sora's tie and unbuttons his shirt slowly and, in a seductive manner his his collar and down every time she undid a button.

sora caught on and picked kairi up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen counter. were he set her down and she wrapped her legs around his waste. he tried to find her zipper but realized it was already undone. he kisses her passionately and pulls down kairi's dress, apparently, she was ready for this night. she is not wearing a bra, nor panties.

"did you plan this or, did you just run out of underwear?" sora teases her kissing down her collar bone. her hands start pulling off any and all pieces of close he has on. until he is left without any close on and neither is she.

"sora i love you, and please make this- make this moment force me to forget any pass lover." kairi yells out wile sora's shaft enters her, feeling his need to step up his game. kairi roars in pleasure. "i didn't know you that you are a screamer. if i had known, then i would have kissed you sooner." sora tells her before locking lips. he trust his tong in her mouth to explore her flavor, oddly it tasted like the ice cream they had for desert. he moves his hips, and she screams in pleasure, and cant help but go faster. with one hand he holds her waste and with the other grabs her breast. kairi's muffled screams of pleasure get louder and louder, as sora's pace get faster and harder. until he comes into her, making her come also. they break their kiss and kairi gets down from the counter and leans on it. pointing her ass in sora's direction.

"this way now, and hurry." kairi demands.

"ok" he replays. sora positions himself at her entrance and thrust as fast as he can. he hits her special spot, and she screams again. he aims for that spot again and continues. he thrust more and more, her screaming in pleasure made him want to go faster. the screams and moans continues as they show their feelings. until she comes to her finish and so does sora. kairi's breath lightens and ask to go to bed. he picks her up and caries her to bed. they cuddle and kiss good night for their first valentines was a complete success.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas final chapter

* * *

sora woke up in bed on a snowy mourning, his girlfriend lyeing next to him asleep. she had moved in a couple month prior since her lease was up and her sister moved out. sora gladly let her move in and time flew by. it was Christmas morning now.

he quietly got out of bed to start making breakfast. he made just eggs and bacon for the two since they had plans to have one big Christmas party at roxas and xions house. while sora waited for his girlfriend to wake up he went to their Christmas tree and found the presents for all their friends and family.

ironically roxas and xion had gotten married first. the riku and namine. sora had not purposed yet because he wasn't ready to ask kairi if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but today felt right. he put the gifts for everyone in a bag carefully. he then picked up the box with the ring in it. the ring wasn't expensive so to say. it still coasted three months sallery for it but all it is, a simple silver band with a heart engraved on it.

by now kairi just woke up and walks to sora wishing him and merry Christmas. she gave him a kiss on the lips before she sat on the couch waiting for breakfast. sora gave her her plate and sat next to her while she ate. he was nervous about asking her. she could tell something wasn't quite right about sora.

"sora. you alright dear?" kairi asked in a censored tone of voice.

"i'm alright just excited about the party today." sora lied.

"well if you want i can give you one of your presents early." kairi said in a quite seductive tone.

"umm please dear." sora said not feeling sure he wanted the gift yet.

kairi reached behind the couch and gave sora something in a small box. when he opened the box it had a key chain with the same symbol as his necklace. he thanked her and got her a bag for one of her gifts. it was filled with Christmas chocolate. kairi jumped up for a moment out of happiness and kissed sora. the chocolate was nice but sora realized if chocolate made her this happy then the ring would make her fly to the moon and back.

later in the day at the party with the six friends. all the gifts where passed out and everyone was having a good time. sora decided it was time to pop the question.

"hey kairi can i go for a quick walk out side with you?" he asked. he didn't want to ask in front of everyone.

she follows him out the door and a couple steps away and all the friends where looking through the close by windows. all they saw was sora kneel on one leg and him hold out a ring. what they saw next was sora getting tackled but kairi wile being kissed repeatedly. their was cheering that could be heard through the closed windows. everyone congratulated them and xion make a toast to everyone.

"to night we are no longer friends, but we are now one family. merry Christmas everyone."

all raised a toast to it and all cheered "merry Christmas."

the night became quiet as everyone prepared for a life with one another.

the end.


End file.
